Being a princess
by xyuffiex
Summary: Godo 'somehow' caught Geostigma and wants Yuffie to marry before he passes away.Yuffie's actions?Running away to Midgar.At a bar she's spotted by the Turks.Reno x Yuffie Reffie
1. Chapter 1

Being a princess

xyuffiex: Hello, everyone. This is my first ever fan fiction, let's ignore my previous failures back at Quizilla .Hopefully this will be quite cute.

Pairing: Reno x Yuffie

Yuffie apheres out of nowhere with a piece of paper in her hand:The disclaimer: I do not own Yuffie ,Reno or any other characters from Final Fantasy VII, but one day I will… Muahaha…Yeah, nice cense of humour .

Chapter 1

"Another bottle please…"A young girl said as she gave several hiccups as she finished drinking her bottle .Surely, she was way drunker than before. The reason? Her father 'somehow' caught Geostigma and was desperate to make sure Yuffie married someone before he passed away. He even found her a match. The young ninja shook her head, to forget her future husband. She could get out of marrying the guy, who Godo liked, only if she'd find a guy who's be good enough to rule Wutai and love the ninja. That seemed impossible to the young teenager. She was only nineteen and marriage problems already? She'd rather hunt down fiends or 'borrow' material from friends or total strangers.

What'd did she do? She ran from Wutai on her chocobo to Midgar. She didn't bother to show up to the Seventh Heaven, Tifa had enough problems already, as Cloud disappeared along with Vincent… Both on the same day, weird. The rest of AVALANCHE were worried and only thought were the hell Cloud and Vincent were. The other day Yuffie phoned Red XIII to help her with what to do, but he told her that he was busy…. The same for Cid, Barret and Tifa. She tried to call Vincent, but he said to her to get lost. Yep, that was AVALANCHE.

"Thanks…"She said as she returned to the reality and took a gulp of her bottle. Yuffie looked at the liquid with her dark green eyes. This was defiantly the fifth or sixth bottle…Or maybe even the tenth. She looked at the clock which was on the wall above the counter. Eleven p.m., wow time flies, when you're heavy drinking. She took out her wallet, she'd have enough gil to pay the countless numbers of bottles, but defiantly not enough to rent a room in a inn. This wasn't good.

Soon a loud bang from someone opening the door was heard. Several familiar to Yuffie persons walked inside the bar.

"Yo, 'Lena I didn't knew the other three bars were closed for business!" A familiar red head said as he entered the bar. He searched for an empty table. The bald man next to him, kept silent as always.

"Three? You mean three dozens, Reno!" The blond woman said as she followed the bald man. The three were in the Turk uniform: a dark blue suit with a white shirt with a tie. Only Reno didn't wear a tie and the top buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned.

"Okay… lil' mistake." Reno said as he tried to look innocent as possible, which made Elena give out a smirk.

"You're still paying, if you want to or not! Right, Rude?" Elena asked the bald man, which answered with a single nod.

"Fine… I hate you, yo." Reno said as he crossed his arms and made a sad face. He looked around for an empty table, until he noticed a familiar AVALANCHE member sitting with a bottle of a heavy drink.

"God… That's Kisaragi?" Elena said as she stared horrified at Yuffie.

Yuffie noticed the trio walk inside. She gave a silent moan, it was merry enough already! The ninja heard Elena surprised, but she'd be surprised enough herself if she saw anyone heavily drinking out of nowhere. She looked at the Turks who walked up to her and she gave a sigh.

"Yo, Kisaragi you okay?" Reno asked the ninja. He ignored Yuffie's 'fine'.

"I'm fine, really…"She said as she took another gulp of her drink.

"What happened? Shouldn't you be ruling Wutai by now?" Elena asked as she sat on a chair in front of Yuffie, Reno and Rude did the same. Rude even took off his sunglasses and glanced at Yuffie before putting them back on.

"Long story…Listen, I gotta go." The ninja said quickly as she tried to stand up, but due to her being drunk lost her balance and could have fallen, if the red head didn't caugh her on time.

"Lemme go!" Yuffie said as she tried to get Reno's arms off her.

"…What now?" Reno asked the blond head, as he didn't loosen his grip on Yuffie.

"Well…she needs somewhere to rest. She can't rest in my apartment, as Tseng caught a decease…It's Rude's turn to be Rufus' bodyguard. So…."Elena said as she grinned at the red head, who didn't knew what was going to happen."…Yuffie get's to rest in your apartment."

"WHAT!"

----------

xyuffiex: I hoped you enjoyed it.It'll get better,I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Being a princess

**Being a princess**

**Yuffie p.o.v.**

Rude and 'Lena left us. They left me with that annoying red headed turk. I wanted a drink or two, before hell would really start. Convincing the alcohol addicted Turk to drink some more, wasn't exactly hard. Reno ordered more drinks, even some cocktails. He kept winking at the busty waitress, which seemed to giggle. I kept staring at him, as his emerald eyes were focused on the box of cigs along with a red lighter.

Finally the alcoholic drinks were brought. I didn't feel drunk as before, as Elena stuffed me with some pills. Maybe aspirin, I'll never find out. Maybe drugs? No, I would feel double dizzy and I'd feel like jumping on Reno or something like that. I still felt an echo of what it was being drunk. I felt a light dizziness and tiredness take over my body.

Reno offered me his newly bought cigarettes, but I simply shook my head. He looked at me, as if waiting for another reaction, rather than staring. I showed my tongue at him. Reno swore and began to laugh. If he was hoping for me to beg and ask for help, he didn't know me well then. Ok, I was mad at my own father. But I could easily run away, make false documents. I asked Rufus; he was a good friend of mine now. I just hope he'll cover me completely.

"Spill, yo." Reno said flicking his lighter against the cig between his lips. He closed his eyes slowly inhaling, after several seconds he breathed the smoke out. The turk's eyes seemed to shine, as if he was waiting to smoke all day.

"Why should I tell you?" I snapped, grabbing a random cocktail and took a gulp. I felt the alcohol burn my throat. I felt as if I was drunk again. Everything began to spin once more. Reno shook his head, saying something, but I didn't hear him. I tried to stand up, but I failed. Everything went black. I simply lost.

-

"…ffie" I heard a soft voice call my name. But I saw no one, just soft darkness surrounding me. Soft?! Who was I kidding? I want the bloody hell outta here! Ok, I moved my hand, but why is everything all black?

"Kisaragi, yo!" Oh. Great. Reno. Simply amazing. I felt a bright light blind me. I had to blink several times in a row to get used to the bright light shining straightly at me. Reno was sitting near me on some kind of couch. He had this freaky smirk printed across his face. He seemed to calm down, after I showed my tongue at him once more. Damn, he sure was annoying.

"I guess you need to know, why you are so lucky to be in my wonderful apartment, yo." Reno said drinking some alcoholic drink from his glass. He waited for my reaction, but I simply sat down and waited for the worse. Only then I realised where I was: Reno's apartment. I guess I was in the living room, since a rather big TV was here located opposite of the sofa. Different beer bottles were lying around along with pizza boxes and laundry. I never doubted that Reno was rather 'neat'.

My head seemed to ache, after all I never drank so much alcohol and maybe that pill which Elena gave me wasn't so effective. I couldn't stop looking around and didn't pay much attention at Reno. He had to repeat his last sentence once more and slower. Who was he kidding? Of course I heard everything.

Reno didn't change much over the past year. I was in Wutai all year, sometimes AVALANCHE would pay visits, but they were never too happy. It was either Tifa crying, that Cloud never even hugged her or Vincent poking my iPod, asking what it was. Seriously, he has too keep on with the time. As for the rest, they never liked me much.

Reno's hair was longer than it was. I bet he didn't even know that people cut their hair. No wait, his front bangs are shorter. Ok, so he knows. His scars or tattoo or whatever they were, were still as bright and the usual bloody red colour. Maybe they really were tattoos. His emerald eyes still had the unmistakable macho glow in them.

"Because you love me that much?" I smirked, trying to guess the reason. Reno smirked, but he shook his head. No, I guessed wrong he _adored _me. He couldn't leave without me. I'm the girl of his dreams. His soulmate. Ha-ha, right.

"Nope, wrong guess, yo." Reno smirked and unrolled some document, which was resting on the night table. His eyes seemed to glow, as my mouth fell open. "Rufus ordered me to." He couldn't help smirking at my reaction.

"We're meeting him 'morrow, so you can easilly tell him everything, Yuffers, yo." Reno said waving at me. Soon he walked out of the room, but he surely heard my yell. I was defiantly going to kill Rufus, even if he, believing Tifa held something for me.

-

**xyuffiex: I'm back. Yuppers. Thanks to all the reviews, you guys made me update this. I love you all!! I haven't forgotten the plot. I'm just gonna add Rufus here, yes, he will be playing a not so small role. This chapter isn't exactly breathtaking. It will get better in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being a princess**

"YOU! HOW COULD YOU?!" I yelled across the bar at the blonde, which was happily sipping his red whine. Of course, he doesn't have an idiot as a bodyguard! Then I glanced at the near table, which had Tseng poking his strawberry cake and staring from while to while at me. Well, maybe. Of course, I mean for what he's done I'll strangle him. No, I'll shoot him. No, I'll let him smell Reno's socks!

About the socks, Reno woke me up early by throwing his socks around his apartment searching for his underwear and of course a pair of socks landed on my face. As if that was the only problem. Then in Rufus' order there is a 'do not wake Yuffie, only in case of certain circumstances'.

I doubt that whining under my ear if I can pass the battle with Darth Vader in episode III in Lego Star Wars is an emergency. I mean, yeah, I love those running around Lego things, but still. I mean, have mercy on me, I slept three freaking hours after billions of alcohol bottles!

"Ah, 'Morning, Yuffie. You look dazzling as always. I knew that black suits you." Rufus smiled putting down his glass. THAT'S ALL HE CAN SAY?! I ASKED HIM TO HELP ME, NOT GIVE ME HELL!!!

Reno and Rufus were limited with a plain 'hello'. That red head didn't even kept staring at me like Tseng did at Rufus. Tseng even moved closer, as Reno whispered something in Rufus' ear. Rufus simply shrugged to Reno's question. I stared at them confused.

Then Reno lit a cig and inhaled, which caused the waitress to point at the sparkly sign, which read 'no smoking'. Reno so very politely told her to simply stick that sign and I ignored the ending. Rufus rolled his eyes and fixed his gaze on me, smiling.

"Yuffie, I talked to Godo." Rufus said all of a sudden breaking the still atmosphere. I quickly sat on the chair and waited for him to continue. Reno continued ignoring the waitress, causing me to drop a 'comment' towards his direction.

"What? Rufus, I asked you to help, not to walk up to dad and yell in his face, that he's insane." I smirked. I guess I still felt uneasy with the fact that I was asking for help. But then, wasn't it Rufus, who asked me if I needed help? I guess with the fact, that I was drunk yesterday, I forgot.

"I'm not sure that it's Geostigma. It didn't get cured with Aerith's… water. His body reacts to the infected cells identically like to Geostigma cells, but there are some differences. It can be another Geostigma, but Sethiroth's plans failed, why would he try the same method?" Rufus said aloud, as if he was talking to himself. "But the doctor said he had been hiding it and it got the final stage." He continued without fixing his gaze on something.

"If Sephiroth will come back, we'll kick his butt. No, I will! Who said Spiky killed him on his own?" I said cheering up all of a sudden. If Sephiroth would come back, then my wedding could be later. Hell, who says I'm getting married? I am the great ninja Yuffie, I don't need a freaking man to make me happy!

I wish Godo would understand that.

"Well, before we continue our chat, perhaps we should order?" Rufus said with a light nod towards the menu in front of me. As I began flipping threw it, Reno and Rufus already put their away and waited for me to choose.

"Did you decide?" Another waitress headed up to us. I finally chose what I wanted and ordered after Reno and Rufus. The blonde waited for someone to continue our topic, but as soon as Reno wanted to say something he got cut off due that the drinks came.

"Karaoke?" The waitress asked nodding towards the stage. I blinked in surprise. By Reno's dazed look it was either he wasn't told or he was acting. I'm sure he sucked at acting. I'm the best at karaoke. I felt like hugging Rufus for such a surprise. I, the great ninja Yuffie am a great singer too. No, the best!

"Yup!" I grinned already standing up. The waitress smiled happily. "Will your partner be the gentleman you came with?" She smiled looking at Reno and waiting for the red head's answer.

"No, thanks, yo." Reno shook his head, taking a gulp from his alcoholic just brought drink. I smirked which caused him to show his tongue at me.

"Of course you can't, you're scared because you can't sing or even read the words on the screen." I smirked showing my tongue. Reno rolled his eyes and smirked back.

"I will sing with you Yuffie." Rufus said, but everyone ignored him and Reno quickly replied standing up.

"I totally can you little brat, yo. You're scared that you'll look pathtic in front of my singing. I'll sing with you." He mocked me, quickly finishing his drink. Then the red head grabbed my hand and literally dragged me on stage. His eyes sparkled, as if this was an adventure.

"You, stop dragging me. I am a princess, a ninja princess." I said returning to my usual self. Reno smirked, shaking his head and looking at the lady, which was choosing a song for us. He showed his tongue at me again, muttering some nonsense that he's better than me at singing and that I'm just a small girl. I'm nineteen for crying out loud! Wait, how old is that red headed thing anyway?

"The song for our current couple is 'What I like About You'." The lady smiled and handed over the microphones to us.

Couple?

WHAT THE HELL?!

Only Reno said that aloud and without the word hell and replaced it with a harsher one. The lady ignored it and headed off the stage as the first notes were heard. I closed my eyes singing with Reno the first two lines. After those two we were s'posed to sing each one line after another and together the chorus. I opened them as I felt Reno wrap his arms around me singing 'What I like about you, you hold me tight'. I stared at him in shock, but managed to sing out the next line.

"What are you doing you, Jerk?" I quickly whispered before the chorus started. I managed to shoot him a glare. He definitely wasn't worthy of me, not even Rufus with his money and politeness. Maybe some drop dead actor would be worthy of me. Yuppers.

"You want the shiny trophy or not, yo?" He whispered back and let go off me. "Hugging part over, be happy." Reno winked at me, causing me to slightly kick him, hopefully nobody noticed. The red head swore quietly but continued singing.

We sang the stupid song from Shrek's soundtrack and bowed. Thankfully he didn't grab my hand or anything like that. I could hear somebody from the crowd yell 'kiss' and some people echoed. Reno glanced at me with his eyes smiling.

"Don't even dare." I hissed at him on my way off the stage. Gladly, a couple ran up the stage shrieking that they wanted to be the next ones up. The crowd's attention turned from us to them and I was thankful for that, despite that I loved attention.

But then, maybe a kiss wouldn't be that bad?

What the hell are you thinking, Yuffie?

-

**Claudia: Hey! I updated and yes, I'm back. =D My love for Reffie is eternal ^^. Sorry for the long delay. ^^ Yes, Reno hugged Yuffie **. Love you all!**


End file.
